


Alpha?

by freckledhorse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, But not of major charcters, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Youngjae, Protective Jaebum, True Mates, discrimination agasint omegas, poorly treated omegas, soft youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledhorse/pseuds/freckledhorse
Summary: Youngjae is an omega being forced to act like an Alpha to keep his job.Unfortunately he goes into heat during a meeting and is discovered by one of the most powerful alphas in Korea, Im Jaebum.What will be the consequences they'll have to face after there night together?





	1. Strange omega.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahgasophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahgasophie/gifts).



"-You got your money, and as far as I know I still haven't got my delivery." Youngjae calmly told, scolding the man on the other side of the phone. His blonde tousled locks fell gracefully to the side as he leaned his cheek on his hand, the other hand impatiently tapping away on the surface of his wooden desk. "So what are you going to do about it?" he pushed.

"I-" Youngjae cut him off before he could form an excuse. Because that's all he was going to come up with, an excuse. That's all these people gave him whenever they did something not up to standard, he didn't want excuses he just wanted them to do their job properly. "I want it today!" He growled. "And god help me if I don't get it- You will be fired!" He hung up.

He continued to try and reasure himself that his acting was top notch, but the warm, tingling sensation creeping up on his skin told him otherwise. Youngjae hurriedly pulled out his desk drawer, grabbing a small orange tube labelled with a name he could hardly pronounce and popped the lid off. He tapped the bottle on his sweaty palm till two pills fell out, almost missing when he threw them into his mouth. He sighed in contentment when the effects of the drugs begun to do their work inside his body, dulling his senses.

He leaned back in his black leather chair as he took a deep breath through his nose, lifting his arms above his head and stretching them out, satisfied with the relief it caused him. Youngjae took comfort in these small 2 minute breaks, they were the only times he didn't have to put up a front. The only times where he didn't have to act like the Alpha everyone believed he was. There were times where Youngjae would ask himself if it was worth if, breaking the law that is. And he would always come back to himself with the same answer.

Yes, it was. Because in this world the only way to get any sort of respect was if you were an Alpha or Beta.

Omegas were classified as the lowest of species, brought up to believe they're useless, their only purpose in this world is to be knotted and bred. Youngjae didn't agree with that at all. Youngjae thought his purpose in life was so much more than just a machine to pop babies out from. He had dreams, ideas, he wasn't the most confident boy but he had the personality trait of determination that cheered him on wherever he wanted to share them.

When he was old enough he brought pills to supress his heats, other types of medications to block his omega scent, and special soaps to replace it with a more alpha like musk. He had a lot of trouble at the start getting use to the new stench. His natural omega scent was sweet smelling, like slightly sour apples and cinnamon, while the alpha fragrance he had to put on himself was bitter smelling like vinegar and coffee. He nearly vomited a few times from how pungent it was, but it was the most important aspect to his disguise so his had to get used to it. Once nobody could recognise by smell he was an omega Youngjae starting practising to act like an Alpha. He made sure whenever he walked, he was straight, shoulders back, chest puffed. He forced himself to always look calm and collected, whenever he spoke to another Alpha that he didn't flinch or seem uncomfortable, that he always looked in control. And it seemed to work. So that's when he started to apply for jobs, climb the ranks, with so much hard work and years of willpower he eventually got the job as CEO for one of the biggest trading companies in Korea.

"Sir?" His assistant called from outside the door.

As much as Youngjae wanted to bask in the silence of his office for a while and do nothing, he knew there was work to be done. "Come in."

The door slowly creaked open making Youngjae cringe and give himself a mental note to call someone to fix it. A skinny beta boy - BamBam- entered the room, arms filled to the brim with paper work. He walked over to Youngjae. "Happy birthday." He joked as he put the stack of work on Youngjaes desk.

Youngjae rolled his eyes. "Thanks." he muttered. The beta winked in response to his sarcastic remark.

"Anyway Jae, I should probs remind you that Mr Im plans to come this afternoon. At like 9:00pm his secretary said."

"Mr Im...Mr Im..." Youngjae muttered to himself, finger tapping his chin, pretending he's never heard the name before, because of course he has. He just felt like he needed to seem confident and not like he could feel his heart about to explode any minute now from worry.

"The CEO of your enemy's company Jae." BamBam chuckled, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. "He's coming to give you a proposition."

Well that didn't ease Youngjaes nerves any less. "Oh! That Mr Im. Okay. I'll make sure to be ready for him. Thanks BamBam."

"No problem." The Thai beta grinned before making his way out the room.

Once Youngjae heard the door shut he hid his face in his hands, a soft whimper rumbled from his throat, the anxiety he was feeling being too much for him to handle. He had every right to be anxious. Im Jaebum. CEO of Im incorporated. Probably the biggest name in Korea, was coming here. To Youngjaes company. Offering a proposition of who knows what. He had never met Jaebum in person but that hadn't stopped him from hearing scary rumours about the guy; that he was so intimidating other Alphas tremble in just his presence, that his eyes were so sharp they can cut into your soul and if you pissed him off your body would be found the next day buried six feet underground.

Youngjae shook his head attempting to rid the thoughts, messing his hair up in the process. No, none of those rumours could possibly be real. At least he'd very much hope not. The man was simply just another Alpha.

"Tonight's going to go fine." He said, putting his mind to ease. "There's going to be no trouble."

 

Xxx

 

Youngjae was sweating bucket loads. His skin was itchy with a burning sensation running through. He shuddered and his body bent in half. His mouth was open wide gasping for air, his hands holding tightly onto his stomach when a painful cramp suddenly awoke in him.

A pleading whine slipped past his dry lips. He knew exactly what was happening to him and he was scared. So, so scared. He didn't expect it. He should have, should have planned ahead so he wouldn't have been in a situation like this, but he had been too busy.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening." Youngjae was frantic. His appointment with Mr Im was going to start any minute and he was in heat. The boy wrapped his sweaty fingers around his phone, ready to dial the number of Jaebums secretary and tell them to cancel, but that plan was changed when he heard a knock on the door.

Panic began to rise in his chest when he realised there was no way out. The omega gulped before he lowered himself down on his chair, grimacing at the squishiness of slick pooling in his underwear. He prayed he would get out of this alive.

"Sir. Mr Im is here. May I let him enter." BamBam asked, more a politely than he would usually when he was around Youngjae.

"O-of course." Youngjae cursed himself for stuttering.

The door opened, the unsettling creaking of it filled the room. There was much suspense in the air.

Youngjaes eyes broadened slightly, the crippling urge to whimper was great as the man entered. Gosh, Youngjae had seen so many photos of the man before, thought he looked so good, but comparing the photos to the real thing was a huge contrast. Jaebum in person was mesmerising. The magazines were right about one of the rumours. Those sharp feline eyes certainly did seem to cut into his soul.

"Welcome Im. It's a pleasure to meet you." Youngjae calmly told, extending his hand over the desk. Jaebum nodded, walking over to the desk, grabbing the offered hand and shaking it lightly.

"Likewise Choi." Youngjae didn't know how anyone's voice could sound so scary and so sexy at the same time. Yet Jaebum managed to do just that. It was just so deep and hypnotising.

Jaebum retracted his hand and seated himself on the chair opposite to Youngjae. The man sophisticatedly crossed his arms and hooked his left leg over the right. "Do know why I'm here Youngjae?" He questioned.

The haze in his mind seemed to clear from that question. Because no. He's actually been wondering that all day. He shakes his head. "As far as I know, you have a proposition for me?"

Jaebum nodded. "That's right. My company, as you already know, is the biggest in Korea but it still has potential to be better. I would like to offer you a chance to work for me. Help me make it, it's best. The company you have right now wasn't big at all until you joined it. You've done something special,"

Youngjae wanted to purr from the praise.

"You'll work as my assistant so you'll still have all your authority, the only person you'll have to listen to is me and me only. Not only that but your pay will be higher than if you stay here. So what will it be Youngjae?" There was a smug glint in his eyes when he said that, slightly irritating the omega. Even though Youngjaes mind was certainly mixed from the feverous heat he has to endure, it was clear enough to know what he wanted. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants before grabbing a cup of water on his desk, swigging it down his parched throat. He shook his head as he placed the empty glass down.

"I apologise Im, but no."

Jaebum defiantly didn't expect that answer. He frowned. People usually jumped at the opportunity to join his company. While he was thinking about it his nose twitched, inhaling a faint, sweet smell. He smelt it as soon as he walked inside the office but brushed it off as non-importance.

"May I ask why?" He questioned, wanting to know what could possibly be keeping the boy from joining him.

"Nothing personal Im. It's just I've worked hard to get where I am today so I don't have to listen to anyone."

Jaebum perked. Realisation hitting him like a brick. Oh, so that's what it is. Jaebums lips curled into a smirk.

"Really? Well if you worked so hard why would you jeopardize it by bringing an omega into your office?"

Youngjaes head snapped up, almost giving himself whiplash. He was lucky Jaebum didn't know it was him, but knew it wouldn't be long till he did. Youngjae thought if he just carefully chose his words he would be able to persuade the other that there was no omega, it was just his imagination.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about. There are no omegas in here." Good one Youngjae, not obvious at all.

"Sure there is." Jaebum stood abruptly. Youngjae felt like prey as the other circled around him like a predator. "As soon as I stepped inside I could smell the omega arousal. Were you having some fun with them before seeing me?" Jaebum chuckled. He mockingly eased himself next to Youngjae, bending forward slightly so his mouth was to omegas ear. "So?" He whispered, sending shivers running down the Youngjaes spine. "Where are they?"

Youngjae didn't know what to do. He wanted to move. Wanted to pull away so he didn't have to feel the pressure of the others warm breath tickle his already burning neck. But he was paralyzed. His mind was completely blank.

A soft whimper left his lips before he could stop himself. Youngjae tilted his head to the side, baring his neck that was so soft, so perfect for claiming. This was an Innate reflex he turned to whenever he felt threatened in some type of way, it was his omega trying to look small as possible.

Jaebums eyes widened and his jaw slacked, staring at the other with what could only be described as utter shock.

"You're the omega?"


	2. No More Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: badly written smut 
> 
> It's suppose to be a short scene but it still aint good XDD

"You're the omega?"

Those words stung Youngjae to his very core. Yes, he was an omega. He was the exact thing society hated. The thing that wasn't allowed a normal job, normal pay, or normal humane respect.

Youngjae shrunk in on himself. He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his flushed face between them, while tears began to slide down his burning cheeks.

He's done it. He's blown his cover, not to mention it was to Jaebum, the Alpha he's been competing against ever since becoming the CEO of this company. No way in hell was he not going to tell anyone about this. After all, if Youngjae was gone then his company wouldn't be a threat to Jaebums anymore.

What was going to happen to him now? There were endless possibilities to what Jaebum could do to him. He could leave right now and tell the world of Youngjaes nature, destroying everything Youngjae had worked so hard to create. He could stay, beat him up for trying to impersonate an Alpha, or he could do something a whole lot worse. Pin him down and take his body by force.

As much as Youngjae hated that one the most, it was the one that was most likely going happen, especially since Youngjaes pheromones were growing more pungent by the second. It was only a matter of time till the Alpha went savage and tried to pop a knot inside him.

Jaebum was still standing to the side in shock. He didn't know how to process the new information. It was just not something he thought would happen when he came in today. He expected everything to be simple as usual. He was going to have his meeting with Youngjae, the other would accept the job offered to him, then Jaebum would leave and it would be all sunshine's and rainbows from there. Obviously that didn't happen.

When Jaebum heard the youngers sobs he felt his heart clench. He reached a hand out, placing it carefully on the boy's forearm, not wanting the other to feel more scared than he probably already was. "Shhh. It's okay. Let's get you out of here, okay? Take you somewhere safe." The Alpha shushed. He thought he was doing a pretty good at this comforting thing when he heard a soft purr like noise reverberate from the omegas throat.

Youngjae was expecting something far from a gentle touch, so he wasn't complaining when he got it.

The boy tilted his head to look up at the Alpha, his blonde hair was sticking to his face and his eyes were glassy. "Nggh!" His nose scrunched up as a fresh batch of slick leaked out of him, damaging his already dirty pants further.

Jaebum bit his bottom lip, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled the sweet, arousing scent. "Fuck..." he growled, trying hard to keep his composure. But it's was difficult when the best smelling thing his nose had ever inhaled was right in right of him. Vulnerable. Perfect for knotting.

Jaebum shook his head. No. He wasn't going to give into those strong instincts. He was better than that.

"Come on. Try standing up." Jaebum encouraged

Youngjae nodded. He eased himself out of his chair, thighs trembling in the process; the omega looking like a new born deer on ice. "Ah!" He let out a cry as another cramp churned inside him, forcing him to collapse hard onto his knees, most likely bruising them. Jaebum was by his side in an instant, hooking his arms beneath the boy's armpits and sitting him up before taking two careful steps back.

"I-It hurts..." Youngjae whimpered, bottom lip quivering.

He felt like he was burning from the inside out. But this type of burn wouldn't be able to be put out by water. In his mind he knew exactly what he needs to relieve his pain, and it seemed his body did too.

His hand was cupping the obviously bulge in his pants. He took a sharp intake of breath as he started to palm himself. The simple touch and his high sensitivity levels making him want cum already. It wasn't enough though. He needed more. Youngjae mind was now clouded. There was no more room for rationally thought. Only simple, primitive ones, which for him was to breed.

A knot. Any knot. Now. He would go crazy if he doesn't get it.

"Jaebum!" Youngjae, once again beared his neck to the elder, his hand continuing to palm over himself. "Please h-help me." The omega begged.

Jaebums eyes darkened. Fists were so tightly clenched that his nails were piercing the skin, the pricked holes beading with blood. He couldn't give in to the many temptations. His body wanted to, if the bulge in his pants didn't make that obvious, but his mind was clear enough to know that it wasn't right.

"Youngjae...I..." There was nothing Jaebum could say. Youngjae was too trapped in his heat to keep a proper conversation.

The alpha slid his arms underneath Youngjae, gathering the shaky omega, and doing his very best to ignore the hot slick that was seeping onto him. He lifted him up and moved to the door. They had to leave. Jaebum knew he wouldn't be able to keep his instincts in check for much longer.

Since it was so late there was bound to be hardly any people in the building except for a few security guards, making this a good time to escape. "But then again..." Jaebum thought aloud. If the guards were closer than he thinks they were then that would mean Youngjae would possibly be put in more danger.

Jaebum locked the door, refusing to take that chance and risk the vulnerable omega to be in more peril. Sweat was beading his forehead; his heart was beating erratically. He couldn't take this any longer. The boy was just too sweet.

"Alpha..." The omega whined. "Please...I want your knot." And whatever band of control Jaebum was trying so hard to keep strong, snapped. Those words were the breaking point for him.

His pupils dilated, filling with nothing but lust towards the stranger.

Jaebum rushed back over to the desk, removing a hand from underneath Youngjae and swiping of all the desk contents to the floor, laying the boy down soon after. He leaned forward, nosing the omegas neck, scent marking him like his life depended on it. While doing that his hands were fumbling, impatient to rid the omega of his clothes.

Once Youngjae was nude Jaebum clutched a thigh in each hand, gripping hard at the tender flesh before pushing them forward till Youngjaes knees were to his chest.

"Hold them." Jaebum commanded in a deep husk tone. The omega complied, wrapping his smaller hands around the back of his knees, presenting himself to the Alpha. His face was tilted to the side, resting on his shoulder, his glazed eyes staring back at Jaebum in anticipation.

Jaebum unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, his throbbing erection sprung free. He then grabbed his member, guiding it towards the boys' slicked sheened hole, teeth clenching when he penetrated the guarding muscle and bottomed out in one long but firm thrust forwards. Youngjae howled as he finally got what he had craved for.

"More, more, more..." Youngjae muttered out like a mantra, hips rolling back, needing the other to move and take the burn away.

Jaebum obeyed soon enough, snapping his hips up and hitting the bundle of nerves that had the boy a complete shuddering wreck beneath him.

Even though the two were in bliss at that moment, inevitably they weren't going to feel the same way in the morning.

  
  


Xxx

  
  


Youngjae woke up suddenly, blinking hard while blurry senses returned to normal. He sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes with a closed fist. He felt well rested. Which was peculiar because he usually felt agitated in the mornings of his heats.

"Mmmmm..."

The omega froze. The low groan beside him bringing back the memories of the night before, and making him recognise comprehend the dull pain down his backside. "Oh no..." Youngjae whispered.

He had prayed yesterday had been a dream.

The omega sniffed around, cringing, the smell of sex lingering in the air. This wasn't good. Not. At. All. Youngjae hadn't done anything but wake up and already he knew today was going to be awful. To make matters worse it was just his second day of his heat, and even though it hadn't flared up yet, he knew it wouldn't be long till it did. And he was stuck in his office. At work. In a building where hundreds of Alphas were.

Youngjae stood up, grimacing when he felt something that wasn't slick drip from him. He was forced to brush it off for now, and dressed back into yesterday's dirty clothes, it was the only thing he has in the office that he can wear.

"Youngjae?"

The blonde gasped. He snapped his head down to meet Jaebums gaze. Worry was vacating those feline eyes. Youngjae thought it was strange. Strange that the alpha looked worried for him.

Jaebum used his hand to help prop himself up. He inched closer to Youngjae, placing his hand on the boy's arm and rubbing it soothingly up and down as he did the day before. Youngjae wished he didn't like the touch as much as he did.

"You okay?" Jaebum asked. Youngjae, being completely honest, shook his head, his brown doe like orbs wondering down to the ground. No. He was not okay. He was far from the word.

Jaebum thought he looked so small and helpless, the complete opposite of what he looked like in the magazines, the big Alpha he was portrayed to be. But now he knew. It was all fake. The omega was just acting like an Alpha, and even though he hadn't actually told him why, Jaebum already had a pretty good guess.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean for it to happen." Youngjae was taken back from the apology. Never in his life would he have expected someone like Jaebum to say anything remotely close to an apology, and to him of all people. It made the omega flush.

"I-I know..." he stuttered. "I'm sorry too...It was my fault; I had been so busy lately I completely forgot about my heat-" He began to ramble but was cut off before he could go any further.

"Youngjae. It defiantly wasn't your fault." Jaebum said firmly. The alpha didn't want Youngjae believing that any of this was on him. If there had to be someone to blame it was Jaebum. He gave in to his instincts and took advantage of a vulnerable person. That was going to weigh on his shoulders for a lot longer a lifetime.

"Now, that said, we should probably talk about some of the consequences of doing what we did yesterday."

Youngjae arched a brow. Wondering what he meant by that. Before he could ask Jaebum to elaborate, both their attention was stolen by the sound of his office door suddenly flinging open. Youngjaes face paled instantly as he saw who entered.

"Geez. Youngjae why do you keep locking the door? You know I have a spare key right-..."

The man suddenly halted. He looked at Jaebum first, then scanned over Youngjae. He was quiet, processing the scene. A smirk suddenly tugged on the stranger's lips.

"Youngjae?" The man said breathlessly, like he couldn't believe what was in front of him. "So, this is how you became CEO? You fucked your way to the top."

Youngjae eyes broadened in horror. That's something he defiantly didn't want as a rumour. He got where he was today by working his ass off, not by slutting around. "N-no! This isn't what it looks like, please let me explain Kris-"

"Explain? No. Don't even try." It was scary how happy the man looked. You would have thought he'd won lottery.

"You've been lying to us. How could we have let an omega be in charge all these years. What idiots we were. But now...now I know."

"Kris! I'm still a good leader! Just because I'm an omega doesn't change anything-"

"Yes it does!" The other chuckled deviously "The only thing you are ever going to be good for is fucking. So leave. Or do you want me to prove my point?" He grinned before licking his lips, staring at Youngjae like a lion that had its eyes set on its prey.

"I think not." Jaebum cut it, casually buttoning up his dress shirt as he stepped in front of Youngjae. "Leave him alone." His voice sounded threatening, like if Kris didn't do as he was told the other would rip his heart out.

"Jaebum huh?" The other arched a brow. "I heard that you were smart. Those rumours obviously aren't true if you're willing to stand up for this...thing." He tutted and gave a quick nod toward the omega.

Jaebums blood was boiling. He knew how omegas were treated as the lower species and he hated it. They should be treated as equals.

"No one should be harassed like this. Omega or otherwise." Jaebum snapped, puffing his chest out slightly so he looked bigger.

"Whatever. Either way Youngjae. You're out. I'm going to tell everyone. Who wants to be led by an omega? Not any of us, that's for sure. So go home. Have some babies." The man chuckled before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

Youngjae trembled. Everything Kris had said was true. Who wants to take orders from an omega? Worse thoughts started to fill the youngers head. What if all the Alphas he had yelled at, or fired along these years find out he was an omega all along? What if they come to find him? Beat him? Rape him? Force him to mate? The thoughts were too much for him. He fell to his knees and began to spill his guts over the carpeted floor. It will probably leave a stain if it wasn't cleaned up quick, but Youngjae didn't care. He didn't even care when he felt a hand begin to pat him back.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. I promise."

Youngjae shook his head, using his sleeve to wipe his mouth. "Please..." he mumbled, tears pricking his eyes. "Please don't promise things you can't keep."

Jaebum furrowed his brows in slight disappointment, but nodded. "Did you want be to take you home?"

Once again Youngjae shook his head. He then got back onto his feet, straightening himself out. He didn't know who Kris has told yet but needed to look as normal so he didn't look suspicious if people don't know.

He then rushed out, grabbing his keys from his desk and passing Jaebum to the exit, ignoring the other who was calling him back.

  
  


Xxx

  
  


God hated him. Or at least the man upstairs had some sort of grudge agasint him in particular.

As soon as Youngjae got home from work, he exited his car and went to his apartment door only to find an eviction notice and the remains of his personal belongings burning in the closet garbage can.

Apparently the man who owned the building was one of Kris' friends and he'd been the first told about Youngjaes second gender.

The blonde pinched his hand, distracting himself from all the painful thought he had. He didn't want to cry anymore today.

He sighed before deciding he needed to find somewhere for the night. He could feel his body start to heat up again and knew it was only a matter of hours before he would be unable to function properly.

The poor omega ended up on a bench at the closest park. It was completely abandoned. No one from the eye can see. It isn't what he had hoped for but it was the best he could get. He was there for about an hour before he began to nod off, tired from the long day he had. But whenever he felt himself start to fall deeper into slumber he would snap out of. He couldn't sleep. What If some deranged alpha stumbled upon him and decided to do what he liked.

Youngjae wished he didn't have to feel like that. He wished he could feel safe just walking down a crowded street.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, a black, sleek limousine crossed his line of sight.

  
  


Xxx

  
  


"So you're telling me that you went to meet Youngjae. Offered him a job, then fucked?"

"Basically."

"Well shit. I wish that could happen to me. I wanna know what it's like to have some fun with another Alpha." Jackson mocked as he drove.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. Jackson was his limo driver and best friend. Jaebum loved him but also thought he said a lot of stupid shit sometimes. "Well that's the thing. We both didn't exactly...want it?"

The others featured contorted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it turned out the kid was an omega and he was in heat. We were kinda forced to fuck by our second gender instincts. Which sucks but I can't change what happened."

The car went silent for a bit before Jackson yelled out, a loud "WHAT?!". Jaebum hissed at that. Putting a finger in his now sore ear. "Could you maybe not blow out my ear drums?"

"How is he CEO if he's an omega?! Like I'm all for omega rights and all but not many other people are." Jackson interrogated, ignoring Jaebums earlier question.

The raven haired male sighed. "Was CEO..." he muttered sadly, remembering what happened earlier at the office when Kris booted the kid out. "He pretended to be an Alpha but was found out because of me. Dammit! He doesn't have a job and it's all my fault."

Jackson, keeping one hand on the wheel used another to gentle slap his friends shoulder. "Jaebum. Don't blame yourself. It was likely going to happen sooner or later."

"But I should have at least gone after him. It's his second day of heat and he left by himself. What if the kid met some evil guy?"

"I thought you said he met you."

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Jaebum said, sarcasm dripping from his words. He then looked out the window, resting his chin on his hand.

"Poor kid..." Jackson mumbled, getting Jaebums attention once again.

"What?"

The blonde gave a nod forward. "The kid on the bench over there. I think it's gonna rain soon. It doesn't look like he has an umbrella." Jaebum looked out the window to eyes widening in shock when he saw the familiar cute face.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"I said stop the car! That's Youngjae!"

Jackson slammed his foot on the brakes and the limo screeched to a stop directly in front of the younger. Jaebum unbuckled his seat belt as fast as he could and exited the car, rushing over to the boy who was on the bench. "Youngjae, what are you doing out here? You should be home. It's not safe."

The younger didn't respond. He didn't even look up at Jaebum. This annoyed Jaebum slightly. "Youngjae." he pushed firmer, regretting it when he saw the other flinch. He tried again, softer this time. "Why are you out here by yourself and not at your home?"

The boy curled up on himself and stayed silent.

Jaebum understood that he was probably the last person Youngjae wanted to talk to right now, but he needed answers. He needed to know that if he left right now the other will be safe.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Jaebum asked.

That's when Youngjae glanced up at him for a short moment with a glint of hope in his eyes. Or at least that's what Jaebum thought it was before the boy looked away again, making the alpha sigh.

"Come on." He grabbed Youngjaes wrist gently. "You can stay at my place for the time being. Okay? And don't worry about what happened yesterday, it won't happen again. There's a special room just for omegas so that they can endure their heats in peace. Okay?"

Youngjae didn't say anything. He just let the Alpha guide him inside the limousine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i edit these chapter so many times lol i give up. imma just write the next chapter now XDD


	3. New Home.

"Jackson, will you hurry it up? I can't take any more of this."

"You can't take more of this?! You try popping a boner in the middle of driving and see how that goes! I'm also struggling!"

Jaebum was pinching the bridge of his nose, staring out the window, watching the houses and trees pass by, using them as a way to distract himself from the omega beside him. Because, fuck. He smelt so good. It wasn't that bad when Youngjae first got in the car, but half an hour had passed and now the smell was starting to get unbearable for the two alphas inside the limo.

Youngjae had no idea the trouble he was causing the two. His cheek was squished up against the window, the heat from his forehead fogging up the glass a bit, and was sleeping soundly.

"How long left?" Jaebum whispered yelled, getting more impatient by the second.

Jackson shrugged. "Shouldn't be long now, about 5 minutes? Did you text Yugyeom?"

Jaebum nodded as kept his hand steady over his nose. "Yeah. Told him to come out as soon as we arrive."

"Good, cause he's the only one who won't have trouble dealing with the cutie next to ya." Jaebums eyebrows drew close together from Jacksons words. A dominant growl suddenly rumbled in his throat, surprising the alpha in front. It also pulled a high pitched mewl from the sleeping omega, which had Jaebums immediate attention. The blonde was squirming and whimpering next to him, the dominant display of noise having some sort of effect.

"Shit." Jaebums eyes widened, realising what he had done. Jaebum knew the other didn't mean anything when he called Youngjae a cutie, but he had just instinctually did it. As if it was hardwired into his brain. "S-sorry." Jaebum stumbled out, stunned by his own actions.

"Tell me again, you only met the kid once right? Because just then you seemed, well..." Jackson was also surprised with his friend. Because Jaebum had never shown interest in anyone and now he was growling as if the kid next to him was his mate.

"Protective?" Jaebum supplied.

"That's one thing to call it."

Jaebum shook his head softly. "It won't happen again; it was a fluke accident. I'm just a bit overwhelmed with everything going on."

"Understandable." No it wasn't. Jackson didn't believe it for a second. The two have been best friends since they were kids. He grew up with the man for god's sake. He knew the others likes, dislikes, fears, dreams, etcetera. And the two have been around their fair share of omegas in heats and never once had Jaebum growled at him, or anyone, like that before. It wasn't normal for the Alpha.

As soon as they arrived and parked the car, Jaebum and Jackson hauled themselves out, gasping for air that hadn't been contaminated by omega.

"What's up with you two?"

Jaebum looked up to see Yugyeom grinning down at him. That giant fluff ball was right on time as always. Jaebum chucked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the car door. "We have a guest. Take him to the special room."

Yugyeom arched a brow, a little confused but nodded nonetheless. He opened the car only to have all his puzzling thoughts disappear. "Aww..." he cooed when he saw the omega. Youngjae was now squished to the very side, his body trembling. Brown doe eyes were barely open as he stared at the betas face, anxiety written all over him.

"Hey lil guy." Yugyeom said softly, giving the omega a slight wave. Youngjae looked away. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm here to help, okay? You're safe with us." Yugyeom smiled reassuringly and offered out his hand. Youngjae glanced at it for a moment, unsure. He didn't know any of these people; why should he trust them to keep him safe. Then again what if they were telling the truth. Either way, whether he liked it or not, Youngjae didn't have another option.

Hesitantly he reached out, his sweaty palm limply making contact with Yugyeom's and the beta curled his fingers around, gripping it better.

"There we go." Yugyeom carefully ushered Youngjae out of the car, to help support him, he swung Youngjaes arm over his shoulder and coiled his own around the omegas thin waist. He then escorted the boy inside the large house, and kept walking until the two finally came to the special room Jaebum had been talking about.

Now, to most people it wasn't any different to a normal room, but to an omega it was a life saver. The walls were made thick with a special type of wood so that the smell they produced during their heats wouldn't seep outside, and draw any unwanted attention. It was also sound proof, so no one would be able to hear their whines or moans and Youngjae thanked god for that.

"So this is where you'll be staying. Of course it's only temporary until your heat finishes though." Yugyeom slipped Youngjae onto the bed carefully and started to show him around. "There are toys beneath the bed in a pink box. In the closet over there are clean clothes. Next to it is a cooler of snacks and a jug of water that should last at least a week. Oooh and there is also an en-suite bathroom. Has a shower, bath, toilet, everything you need." The beta grinned.

"Well, I'll be back in a few hours to check in." Yugyeom bid farewell before walking out and locking the door. Leaving Youngjae in the solitary room. Alone. With his muddled thoughts and the painful burning sensation coiling inside his body.

 

**Xxx**

 

Five torturous days passed and Youngjaes heat had finally came to an end. Today was the day he could finally be in control of his body again, until next time of course.

Youngjae had a love hate relationship with this day. He loved how he didn't think any more like a sex craved animal, but hated how gross he always felt. How he woke and was sticky with something, either sweat or a liquid that Youngjae didn't want to think about. And just wanted to be clean.

Another thing he hated was how much he craved for another's body. Not in a sexual way, but in nurturing kind of one. Unlike his heat where he wanted to be pinned down and knotted every minute, the day after he desired completely different. He wanted to be in someone's gentle embrace. Cuddled and whispered praises of how well he did.

But that would never happen. He didn't have anyone like to do those things with.

The omega yawned and stretched, getting off the bed and making his way to the shower. He quickly washed himself clean before changing into some clothes which included of a pink oversized shirt and some grey baggy shorts. He looked at himself in the mirror for a minute, cheeks flushing slightly. He liked how the loose, baggy clothes made him look small and huggable, instead of the alpha clothes he had to wear before that were always tight and made him look bigger than he was.

Youngjae walked out of the bathroom then over to the door. He reached for the handle. In his mind he was hoping that no one would be right outside, except for Yugyeom. The beta was a little intimidating height wise, but was very kind whenever he came in to check on Youngjae. They became pretty good friends in the short time of being here. Slowly he turned the handle, pushing out the door until it cracked open. Youngjae peeped his head out, relief filling him when no one was in eye sight. The omega quietly padded down the empty corridor, looking around curiously at his new surroundings. His mouth gaped slightly, he had never been in a house this big before, it was so different than the small apartment complex he had previously owned.

The sound of light chattering caught Youngjaes attention. It sounded like Yugyeom so he decided to follow. He entered the room he thought Yugyeom was in and regretted it immediately.

He was right. Yugyeom was in there. But also four other alphas. They were all standing, huddled pretty close together, there conversation quite intense and seemed to be related to work.

One of the alphas stopped talking when Youngjae showed up in their peripheral vision. The alpha turned and that was when Youngjae realised it was Jaebum.

"Youngjae?" The alpha looked surprise, yet slightly relieved when he saw Youngjae. He excused himself from the others and walked over to the omega, a gentle smile plastered on his face.

"Hey. How you feeling?" he asked.

Youngjae opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Scared. He didn't want to see this alpha. His heart picked up some speed and for a second he thought it was going to come out of his chest. Instead of answering Jaebum, Youngjae ignored the question completely and ran over to Yugyeom, wrapping his arms around the beta and burying his face in his chest, like a child seeking comfort in a parent. Jaebum clenched his teeth, trying to not let his disappointment show as he saw the beta run his fingers comforting up and down the omegas back.

"I understand, Jaebum can be very scary." Yugyeom chuckled, getting a glare from Jaebum in return. "But you can trust him. You can trust everyone who lives in this house. Why don't I introduce you to everybody?"

Youngjae cautiously pulled his head back and looked up at the beta warily. He didn't really know if he was ready to meet so many unfamiliar faces after being alone for nearly a week. The uncertainly he felt must have been obvious because Yugyeom took a step back out of the hug and grabbed one of Youngjaes hands, squeezing it comfortingly.

"No one will hurt you okay? In this household omegas are respected. And if someone doesn't oblige Jaebum will kick their ass." This pulled a soft, shy giggle from Youngjae and he then nodded.

"Good." The beta grinned. He then pointed over to where the alphas were. "Okay guys this is Youngjae if you didn't know that already. Youngjae, the one with red hair is Mark. The short one is Jackson-"

"Hey! I'm not short."

"Sure you aren't" The alpha that hadn't been introduced said and rolled his eyes.

Yugyeom laughed. "And last but not least is Jinyoung. He's the mum of our squad, so expect suffocating hugs and wise words from him." Youngjae nodded, his nose crinkling cutely as he tried to store everyone's names in the back of his mind.

"What about Jaebum? You didn't introduce him yet." Mark said seriously.

"Oh trust me. They know each other _all_ too well." Jackson emphasized, getting confused looks from the others, including Yugyeom. Youngjae flushed. He was a little surprised to hear Jaebum had only told Jackson about what they got up the first time they met. He expected the other to brag and tell everyone he knew. 

"What Jackson is saying." Jaebum said through clenched teeth, annoyed with his best friend's big mouth. "We have met before. It was work related."

"Really?" Jinyoung questioned, eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Youngjae, no offence...but you have a job?"

Youngjae frowned. If he had puppy ears they would have fell with sadness. Jinyoung looked like he wanted to retract that question, unable to bear seeing that sad look on the boy's face.

"H-had..." Youngjae stuttered out. Jinyoung walked over and placed a caring hand on the omegas shoulder.

"May I ask what happened?"

Youngjae didn't know if he should tell him he was pretending to be an alpha. Would they get offended if they heard that? Jaebum didn't...

"I...pretended I was an Alpha...but then they found out I was an omega and got fired."

"How long did you work for them before you were found out?"

Youngjae arched a brow. That wasn't something he expected after he told the alpha what happened. "Umm...well I worked at Yifan incorporated for three years."

The room filled with silence. It agitated Youngjae slightly. Just as he was ready to hide his face in the betas chest again he saw Jinyoung loll his head back and let out a hardy laugh.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! I'm sorry about your situation and all but I can't believe you fooled then for three years. What idiots. Serves them right though, most of those people are stuck up pricks, aye? So, Youngjae. How did they find out?" He said, using an index finger to wipe away a fake tear.

"I went into heat and they found out."

Jinyoungs smile soured. "No one touched you did they?" Youngjaes eyes glanced at Jaebum for a little. The alpha looked guilty.

Youngjae shook his head. "N-no. No one touched me." Lie.

No one wished for it to be the truth more than Jaebum did. He wished he never took advantage of the omega in his most vulnerable state. Instincts or not it was wrong and he hated himself so much for it. He didn't even know what happened. Hes been close to other omegas in heat and their smell never effected Jaebum the way Youngjaes did.

"Okay. Good." Jinyoung nodded, putting a hand on his chest and sighing in relief.

"Well make yourself at home. I'm sure one of us can give you a tour around, find you a new bedroom, so on and so forth."

"Thank you." And for the first time since arriving here Youngjae gave a genuinely bright smile, thinking that maybe this whole thing wasn't the horribly ending he thought it would be, but instead a new beginning, one that was going to be full of good surprises.

And it certainly was. But whether those surprises were good or bad was a completely different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think i'm going to fast with this please. There is a reason why Jaebum is getting unusually overprotective and can't sleep properly after meeting Youngjae. It's a bigger problem than just guilt.
> 
> If you have any questions or if you wanna give some constructive critty, then please feel free to. XP


	4. Trust Issues

The sun disappeared for another night, letting the moon take its place for another day. And whilst Jaebum should be happy that there were only a few more hours till work finished, he was not.

Usually he was fine to stay up till whatever time he had to for work, but today he just felt so agitated and wanted to get home as soon as possible. He'd been feeling like this all day, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had a rough idea of what was causing him to feel like this, or maybe it would be better if he said who.

A loud sigh left Jaebums lips. The ticking of the clock mantled on his wall, mocking him every second, as if it was being slow on purpose just to annoy the alpha. He ran his fingers through his raven hair, pushing all the black locks that had somehow managed to fall into his face, back, glancing up at the clock for a moment, growling to himself when five minutes hadn't even past yet.

That's it.

The alpha put his palms on his desk, slid his chair slightly out and stood up, gaining the curious eyes of all his fellow workers.

"Jaebum? What's up?" Jinyoung asked, the brunette walking over to his friend with an opened packet of chips in his hand. He held them out slightly, offering them to Jaebum. "Did you want the chips?"

Jaebum shook his head. "No thanks. I think I'm gonna leave early."

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. Jaebum never left early, or even wanted too before, so it caught him off guard. "You still have paper work though."

"Yeah, I think I'll just finish the rest at home."

That did not lessen any of Jinyoungs confusion. He'd told Jaebum time and time again that if he wanted to he could just finish what was left of his paperwork at home, but the elder would always been stubborn and say 'No, it's better if I just get it done now.' He didn't quite understand how today was any different, it wasn't like anything was waiting for him at home-

Oh.

The clogs finally turned in Jinyoungs head and a smug smirk made its way onto his lips. Jaebum arched a brow at his friend. "What?" He questioned, already beginning to pack his things away and clear his desk.

"Are you leaving early because of Youngjae?" Jinyoung teased, giving his hyung a nudge with his elbow. Jaebum rolled his eyes, but there was a slight dust of pink over his cheeks that made Jinyoung think he hit the nail on the head.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about,"

Jaebum could pretend all he wanted, but Jinyoung knew better. When he saw Jaebum and Youngjae make eye contact for the first time since the boy was out of heat, it was like they were in their own little world. He saw some sort of spark between them, even if it was only for a second, he still saw it.

"I just want to get home."

Jinyoung in response raised a brow and gave Jaebum a 'Are you kidding me look'.

"What? Is that a crime?"

A hand moved to Jinyoungs hip and he shook his head in disappointment, though there was a smug smirk lingering on the alphas lips. "You're a bad liar you know that, right?"

Jaebum sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Fine. Maybe I want to leave a little earlier to check that Yugyeom hasn't killed our guest with his horrible cooking."

It was somewhat the truth. Yugyeom was horrible at cooking. But Jaebum also just wanted to be close to omega again. It seemed that since the first time they met, Jaebum can't leave the boy without getting some sort of uneasy feeling through his veins. He hadn't told Jinyoung that though or anyone for that matter, and to be honest he didn't plan too. It was probably nothing, just him catching a cold or something.

"I don't believe that's the whole truth, but I know it's all I'm gonna get out of you for now." The brunette chuckled. "Anyway, I'll meet you home in half an hour, I still got work I need to complete...Yippee." He said, sarcasm dripping off the last word.

Jaebum gave his friend a smile before nodding him a goodbye. Gathering his things and exiting the large building to the car park, Jaebum walked over to his usual parking space where his black limo sat inside it. He opened the door and spotted Jackson in the front seat, sleeping with his snapback covering his face.

"Time to go Jack."

The sleeping alpha jerked awake when he heard his friends voice, startled by the unexpected presence.

"Dude, what the hell? Why are you out?"

Jaebum didn't want to discuss this again so he decided to take the easy path and avoid the same conversation that he had with Jinyoung. "I've finished everything I need too. Now let's go home." Jaebum slid into the vehicle and shut the door, groaning in relief as his tired body slacked in the sweet leather of the chair.

"Well, that's great! I've never seen you finish this early before." Jackson grinned, straightening himself up, putting his snapback on correctly before turning on the engine. "Hopefully Yugyeom or Mark is cooking dinner now, I'm starving!" he whined.

Jaebum nodded, he couldn't agree more with Jackson. He was ready for some food, if the rumbling of his tummy was anything to go by. He forgot to grab lunch as he just got too busy, so dinner right now sounded like a great idea.

"Same." He mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as Jackson started to reverse out of the parking lot. The alpha glanced over at Jaebum, noticing immediately something was off. "Hey JB, you're looking a little pale there, you okay?"

Jaebum just shrugged. "...I think I might be coming down with something, haven't been feeling that well today."

"Take some vitamins when we get home."

"Okay mum."

"Hey! I'm not Jinyoung, don't call me mum!"

 

**Xxx**

 

When Jaebum entered his home the first thing he noticed was how good it smelt. The aroma of delicious spices filled the air and his senses. He could now defiantly say that Yugyeom wasn't cooking in the kitchen because if he was there would be the smell of who knows what burning, and the fire alarms would probably be ringing. Jaebum followed the scent to the kitchen, thinking it was Mark whipping up one of his masterpieces.

"Mark! What smells grea-" Jaebum cut himself off short as he saw the back of the person who was cooking. It was defiantly not Mark. "Youngjae?"

The omega flinched and stopped what he was doing. To Jaebum he looked tensed, like some sort of evil presence had just appeared. God he wished that wasn't true. That the other didn't think of him like that, because as much as Jaebum didn't want to admit it, he had a soft spot for this omega he had just recently met. Youngjae was still facing away, after a few seconds he began to cut the vegetables that were on his cutting board again, keeping quiet.

Jaebum frowned. He didn't want to be ignored anymore. He walked over to the side of Youngjae, watching as grabbed the various vegetables and chucked them into the fry pan.

"How've you been Youngjae?"

Keeping his head low and eyes on what he was doing, trying not to think about how close the alpha was standing next to him, Youngjae shrugged. "I've been g-good...thank you..."

"That's good." Jaebum mumbled, the atmosphere immediately getting awkward. He wanted to hit himself. Of all the times to lose his striking alpha charisma it was now. Jaebum tried speaking once again maybe this time he could actually start a conversation without it dissolving in flames.

"So...What did you and Yugyeom get up to today?"

Youngjae surprised Jaebum as he let out a soft, quiet, giggle while reminiscing about his day. The noise was like music to the alphas ears, he loved it. Even if it was soft it still made his chest fill with warmth, and gave him determination to make the other laugh some more, even louder maybe.

"We played a lot of video games and I beat Yugyeom in all of them." The omega puffed his chest out cutely with pride. Jaebum leaned forward on the kitchen bench, resting his chest on his arms as he smiled gently at Youngjae. "I'm sure he wasn't too thrilled about that."

Youngjae grinned shyly and finally looked up at Jaebum. "Nope, he kept thinking I was cheating so he forced Mark to watch as we played another round."

"Mmmm, sounds like something Yugyeom would do." Jaebum chuckled while Youngjae nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He mumbled before focusing back on the cooking.

"Umm...So h-how was work?" Youngjae asked timidly. This made Jaebum smile, it was the first time the other had initiated conversation with him since being here.

The alpha shrugged his shoulders. "I felt a little under the weather most the day but now I feel good." And he wasn't lying. It was like a wizard had put a spell on him, because a soon as he entered the kitchen and saw Youngjae, he magically felt like a million bucks again.

"Well at least you're feeling better now. But just in case I think I saw some vitamins in the cupboard over there." Youngjae pointed over to a white cupboard to the side of the room.

Jaebum chuckled. "You're the second person who has told me that today."

"Who was the first?"

"Jackson."

Youngjae just smiled at that. It was nice to hear that the alpha had a friend like Jackson to look after him. To be honest, he was a little envious. The only person who he had ever considered a friend was his now ex secretary BamBam. But now he didn't have him anymore. The beta probably hates him. He was an omega after all and he hid that from the Thai for a long time. Youngjae wished he could apologise. Maybe one day he will. "It sounds to me that you have very good friends."

Jaebum hummed in agreement. "Defiantly. They all are one of a kind. Wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world...well, maybe Yugyeom on occasion." Youngjae put a hand over his mouth and let out another laugh out, one that Jaebum found himself falling for more and more each time he heard it.

Jaebum ended up staying in the kitchen and helped Youngjae finish dinner. By the time it was finished, Jinyoung had come home and everyone had settled in the living room, waiting for Youngjae and Jaebum.

"Dinner is served." Jaebum said fancily as he entered the room, pretending to be a waiter from some fancy restaurant, with a few bowls in his hands, while Youngjae shyly stood next to him, sheepishly holding the rest. "Yay!!" The others cheered. Jaebum and Youngjae handed out the bowls to the hungry people, before making themselves comfortable. Since Yugyeom, Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung were already comfy on the couch with a blanket over there laps, Jaebum and Youngjae had to sit on the floor.

Everyone immediately began to dig into their meal. "This is really good Youngjae!" Jackson made a few dramatic moans just to emphasis his point of how much he loved the food, the other hummed in agreement.

"Thank you." Youngjae smiled, cheeks slightly flushed from the compliments he wasn't use to.

"I wish I could cook like this." Yugyeom grinned.

"What do you mean like this? You can't cook at all." Jackson retorted, flicking the beta in the head with a finger.

"Oi! That's mean!"

"But accurate."

"But...accurate..." Yugyeom pouted, gaining laughs from everyone.

Youngjae sighed in content as he ate his dinner and listened to the boys behind him give out some friendly banter. It was nice. He hadn't been here very long but he already trusted everyone...well, almost everyone.

He was doing his best to trust Jaebum. The alpha had been nothing but kind to him these past few days. The omega just couldn't get over the first time they met, how horrible that night and the next morning was. How embarrassed he felt. He knew it wasn't the other fault, it was just in there nature what they did, but that didn't make the feeling hurt any less. 

Youngjae shook his head, he didn't need those thoughts at this moment in time. For now, he was just going to enjoy the rest of the night with these strange five people and see where each day leads him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pretty crap chapter, sorry. It was more of a filler)


	5. Stay Close.

Youngjaes eyelids fluttered open. His vision was slightly blurred so he had to blink a few times to clear it up. When it eventually did the sight of a blank TV screen came in view. Youngjae concluded that he must have fallen asleep during the movie last night.

"Morning."

Youngjae flinched. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing for several minutes when he tilted his face up and saw Jaebum looking back at him, a smirk planted on his features.

"M-morning..." Youngjae stuttered back softly, flustered by their close proximity.

Normally people looked their worst in the mornings, but Youngjae thought that Jaebum just looked ethereal. His black hair was dishevelled, looking wild as it stuck up in all sorts of directions. His feline like eyes were puffy, making Youngjae think that he hadn't been up for too long, and the morning sun that was shining through the windows shone directly on the alpha, making his skin glow a beautiful gold.

"I would've had breakfast ready, but I didn't want to wake you" Jaebum smiled.

Youngjaes cheeks tinged with pink, his brown orbs glanced down submissively, feeling a little embarrassed. He didn't mean to sleep on the elder, he was just tired and the broad shoulder looked so comfy. The omega lifted his head up, making Jaebum frown from the loss of contact.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. It was nice." Youngjae didn't think his face could get any redder this morning.

Not knowing how to respond to Jaebums kind words the boy just gave a timid nod. Youngjae then placed his hand on the side and used it to help himself stand up. When he looked back at the couch behind him he saw the others sleeping, each sprawled over each other.

Jackson was on the very edge, he was sitting normally but his head was lolled back and his mouth was open, snoring. Jinyoung was next to him, head leaning against his shoulder, while Marks head was laying Jinyoungs lap. Yugyeom was next to Mark, though he pushed to the very edge, looking like he was about to fall off.

"Cute..." The omega mumbled, a smile gracing his lips from the scene in front of him. He soon felt a presence next to him and figure that Jaebum had stood up as well.

"Yeah, it's rare, but occasionally they can be cute." The alpha chuckled. Jaebum leaned forward and tugged the blanket that was starting to fall, back over them. Youngjae could see the fond glint in the alphas eyes as he looked at his friends.

"Anyway I'm going to look in the fridge. See if we have anything we can cook." Jaebum shrugged.

"I'll help." The omega offered, his lips curling into a bright grin. Jaebum had noticed that his usual shy demeanour was slowly cracking, making Jaebum think he was getting somewhere with Youngjae.

The two made their way to the kitchen, being as quiet as they could so they didn't wake the others. They looked in the fridge, perplexed when they saw it empty. No ingredients to make a simple breakfast.

"Oh no..." Youngjae pouted.

"Maybe we can out for breakfast today." Jaebum suggested, "We could even show you around the area." The alpha sounded confident and happy with the idea, but Youngjae could already feel the dread coursing through his veins. He shook his head.

No way could he go out. The world that they lived in, alphas being top class and omegas being the lowest, it was only inevitably that Youngjae was going to harassed. He would be told that he didn't belong anywhere else but at home, taking in knots and popping out pups.

And as if Jaebum could read his mind, the elder placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "Hey...It will be fine. Everyone would be coming along. So you'd have 4 Alpha bodyguards and one wild beta by your side to protect you, okay?"

Youngjae wasn't too sure. He wanted to believe the other was right, that he would be safe. But people could be very scary.

"What if you guys leave my side?"

“Youngjae. I will _never_ leave your side.” His words were referring to today but the certainty in his eyes made Youngjae think he meant it for a lot longer than that. Youngjae was quiet for a minute, thinking it over. It wasn’t too soon when he nodded in agreement to the idea. Even though it was hard, he knew it was time he started trusting Jaebum more.

"O-Okay..."

"YAY! We're eating out!"

The two were startled to find an energetic Jackson behind and a tired Mark next to him."How long have you been awake?" Mark asked, his closed fist rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"10? 15 minutes maybe? Not too long." Jaebum shrugged. "But yeah, as you heard we're gonna head out for breakfast this morning. So wake Jinyoung and Yugyeom up. We'll all have showers, get changed, then leave."

"Shot gun waking Yugyeom!" Jackson yelled before running out of the kitchen. Youngjae was a little curious how Jack was going to wake the beta, but Jaebum and Mark seemed unfazed, like they knew what was coming.

Moments later the house was filled with the screams of the giant Maknae.

 

****

**Xxx**

****

 

"You could have just given me a gentle shake of the shoulder, but nooooooooo, you thought it would be funny to jump on me and put me in a head lock."

"It was funny."

"NO. It wasn't!"

"It was a little funny." Jinyoung agreed, which earned him a push to the shoulder, making him stagger forward. The brunette straightened himself up, turned around and glared at the beta. "Oi, brat. Do that again and I'll make sure I'm the one to put you in a headlock next time."

Yugyeom yelped before running behind Youngjae grabbing his shoulders and using the omega as some sort of a human shield. "You can't hurt me! I've got Youngjae!"

A giggle slipped Youngjaes lips at the others childish antics, Jaebum frowned. The alpha gave Yugyeom a slap to the back of his head.

"Stop bothering Youngjae." Jaebum said that, but to be honest he was just being selfish, not enjoying it when someone else was touching Youngjae. Even when he knew that their touches were just friendly, he still hated it.

The beta stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. "But I'm not bothering him!" Yugyeom whined. "Isn't that right Jae?"

Youngjae nodded. "Don't worry Yugyeom, you're fine."

"Well I'm not." Jinyoung grumbled. "If he's hiding behind you that means I can't tackle him."

This made Youngjae laugh.

The 6 were currently walking down the street, the café Jaebum wanted to go to was pretty close. He also mentioned that there was a park right next to it that had a pretty water fountain. So once they grab some food to take away they planned to sit and eat there. The idea sounded very nice to Youngjae.

"Look! Look! I see it!" Jackson said, as he pointed in front. Youngjaes eyes widened and he subconsciously took a step closer to Jaebum. There were so many people coming in and out of the café. They were all tall and intimidating, it was all too scary for Youngjaes liking. Jaebum noticed the others anxiety, and obviously wasn't the only one as Jackson came up to the boy and smiled.

"Hey, I know we probably have germs and all that, but I suggest you hold one of our hands. Make it look like your mated to one of us. We're all pretty intimating so I'm sure no one will come up to you and cause you any trouble if you do that."

Mark held out his. "May I offer mine?"

"Mines cleaner than his." Jinyoung smirked, also holding his out.

Youngjae understood Jacksons reasoning's. It made sense. If it looked like he was claimed, then there was bound to be no alphas coming up and harassing him otherwise they would have to deal with his 'mate'. Shyly Youngjae turned to his side, ignoring the other two alphas. He swept the blonde hair that had falling in his face, gracefully to the side before shyly pointing at Jaebums hand.

"M-may I?" he asked timidly.

Jaebums brows raised slightly from the request. To be honest, as much as he didn't want it, he thought Youngjae would have happily gone with Mark or Jinyoung. So when he suddenly turned and asked for Jaebums hand, it made the alphas heart thump and palms sweat.

God, the things this kid did to him.

Jaebum put on a confident, chic expression before giving a little nod. He reached out for the youngers hand, and when they made contact it was like everything in the world was right. The nerves Youngjae was previous feeling shimmered down, like his anxiety was poison and Jaebums touch was the antidote. It was surreal.

"Okay, can you guys stop making goo goo eyes at each other so that we can leave?"

Youngjae hadn't even been aware he was staring at Jaebum before Jackson pulled him out of his trance.

"R-Right. L-Lets go."

When they made it to the café, Jaebum pushed open the glass doors, making the bell attached to it chime, indicating to the employees that people were entering.

Everything started out swell. They found an empty table next to a window which had a nice view of the park Jaebum had mentioned earlier, and the menu looked to have some really nice food options that Youngjae was excited to try.

Key word, was.

The longer they were there the more prying eyes they got, which made him lose his appetite. He started to feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. He glanced up at Jaebum to see if the other was bothered by them too, but Jaebum was just casually skimming through his menu, completely unfazed from the glances. Maybe he was use to them? He was quite famous after all. He was known for being the sexiest, yet scariest CEO in Korea.

"I think I'll just have some waffles and a coffee, how about you Youngjae?"

The omega scanned the menu. "Um...I'm not sure..."

"How about you share with me? The waffles are huge and I usually don't end up finish them all." It was a lie. Jaebum would call himself a pig because of fast he finished his food, but he didn't mind sharing as long as it was with Youngjae.

"Okay, that sounds lovely. Thank you Jaebum." The younger smiled.

Jaebum stood up, unlocking their entwined hands so he could move. He looked at the Jinyoung for a quick second. "You guys stay with Youngjae alright. I'll quickly go to the counter and order."

When Jaebum left, Jinyoung shuffled closer to Youngjaes side and started to make small talk, wanting to distract the omega from the burning glares that was coming his way. The small talk didn't last long, as an unfamiliar alpha began walking over to the table. He was tall, had reddish short hair and was dressed in the employee's uniform.

"Problem?" Jackson snapped, which surprised Youngjae more than the stranger.

"Yes, actually. This is a respected establishment, no omegas allowed." The man said, reaching down and grabbing a hold of Youngjae arm, only to get slapped off by Jinyoung.

"Don't touch him!" A growl reverberated in the alphas throat, warning the other to back off.

"He hasn't caused any trouble, so why can't he stay?" Mark retorted.

Now the man looked a little taken back, probably not use to other alphas defending something as worthless as an omega. He then furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"There are many alphas inside this premise, it's only a matter of time till that pretty omega of yours slicks everywhere, and I don't want to be the one to mop up the mess."

Youngjae wanted to shrink on himself. He felt humiliated by those words. The boy shuffled as close as he could to Jinyoung, hiding his face in the male's neck, breathing in the calming scent of the other, trying to think of anything else but the employee near them.

Jackson slammed his hands on the table making the cutlery scatter. "You should worry more about the blood that's going to be on the floor when I'm done with you!" He snarled.

"Sir. Unless you want me to call the police, I suggest you leave." The man looked smug, thinking that Jacksons threat was empty, though both Mark, Yugyeom and Jinyoung knew that Jackson always stayed true to his word.

The alpha slipped past his friends, walking up to the employee who was so much taller than him. His height didn't scare Jackson though. He pulled his fist back and was ready to release it but was stopped when he felt he shirt being tugged on. He looked down to see Youngjae looking back at him with a pleading expression.

"Don't do it Jackson. Let's just go."

As much as this guy deserved a beating, he listened to Youngjae. Jacksons fist slowly lowered.

"Mark, Jinyoung. Take Yugyeom and Youngjae to the park. I'll wait for Jaebum and meet you at the fountain."

Said alphas nodded, escorting the omega and beta out of the café. When Jackson saw that they had left, he looked back at the employee who was still standing there.

"Listen, dickhead. The omega you just insulted is Im Jaebums mate. You know what that means don't you? It most likely means that you'll be fired by tonight, tomorrow if you're lucky. Anyway, just pray you don't meet him in a dark alley because the rumours about people messing with him and showing up the next day as a corpse isn't just a rumour." Okay, maybe he exaggerated some of the story a bit. Like Jaebums relationship with Youngjae and the corpse bit, but the face he got from the other was priceless, making it worthwhile.

When he spotted Jaebum coming back with a few bags of food in his hand, Jackson smirked and looked back at the guy.

"Now, I suggest you leave; cause I'm telling him what happened. So do you want to be here when I do?"

The employees face drained of colour. He gulped and before Jaebum reached them he rushed away.

"What was that about? And where's Youngj- I mean. Where's everyone?" Jaebum asked Jackson, arching a brow.

"They're at the park. I'll tell you what happened on the way."

 

**Xxx**

 

Angry was an understatement, Jaebum was fucking furious. Yes, what Jackson told him about the waiter being a complete asshole to Youngjae was part of the problem. But what made him want to go berserk was when they arrived at the park and saw Youngjae soaked and balling his eyes out on Yugyeom's shoulder.

"What the hell happened?!" Jaebum rushed over to them, putting the bag of food down next to Jinyoungs feet before hurrying to kneel in front of Youngjae.

"Some idiot Alpha pushed him in the fountain." Jinyoung tutted.

"Where is he?! I'm going to murder the fucker who touched JaeJae!" Jaebum snarled, his canines now showing. Something that happened whenever he got angry or protective.

"Calm down." Jinyoung said, "He's not here anymore, I would have personal dealt with him if he was."

Jaebum huffed in frustration but forced himself to calm down, the most important thing at the moment being Youngjae. Jaebum reached out, slipping his hand into Youngjaes, thumb caressing the others cold skin softly. The omega tensed from the touch. He removed his face from Yugyeom's chest. His eyes were puffy and red and tears were still streaming down his cheeks. The omega was relieved to see it was Jaebum.

"Jae..." The alpha whispered remorsefully. He shouldn't have left the younger. Not even for a mere second.

Youngjae moved off where he was seated. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Jaebum, sobbing into his neck, seeking security from the alpha. This alpha made him feel the safest. Why? Not even he knew.

"You said you wouldn't l-leave me." The boy hiccupped, nuzzling his face further.

"I'm so sorry JaeJae." Jaebum uttered.

Slowly he slid out of his leather jacket, draping the warm material over the omegas shoulders. He didn't want the boy getting sick from the cold water he'd been forced into. Jaebum then slid his hands underneath Youngjae and heaved him up.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was happy with this chap. 
> 
> I wanted to show you guys the world they live in, how much hate omegas actually get.  
> I also wanted Youngjae to be more trusting with Jaebum...for reasons. XP  
> (soz if you think it's going too fast)
> 
> I also want these next few chaps to be domestic and cute, so then you'll feel worse when it gets angsty :D hehe *evil laughter*
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed. I like constructive critty so if you have any for me that would be great!


	6. Somethings Wrong With Me

The journey home was quiet. Shoulders were slumped and feet were dragged, kicking up brown, chalky pebbles that were scattered along the cracked pavement. A bubble of tension submerged the usual energetic group, melting them into the lethargic image resembling something of old, fragmented, windup dolls.

Mark and Jinyoung were leading the group, both Alphas looking as composed as they could be considering the circumstances. Jackson was walking just a little behind them with his arm around Yugyeoms shoulder, supporting the beta who was sniffling quietly. Jaebum and Youngjae were at the very back, Youngjae fast asleep in Jaebums strong arms, the two only just trailing behind the others.

The soft, calm snores that were echoing off Jaebums neck were the only things keeping his broken pieces glued together.

He was pissed. He wanted to track all the alphas that had ever hurt Youngjae, pierce his canine like fangs into their necks and tear each of their vocal cords out. He wanted to beat them to their knees, yank their heads up and force them to apologise to _his_ omega.

His omega.

There it was again. Jaebum thinking that Youngjae was his. He knew he wasn't supposed to think that. They had only met a week ago after all.

But if he was going to be honest with himself. _Completely_ honest. The very first time they met; when Jaebum walked into Youngjaes office, smug look on his face and job proposal in his hand, he laid his eyes on the supposed Alpha and couldn't help but feel his body burn with something indescribable. At that time, he thought it was a stomach bug, but then he learnt of the boys true second gender and thought it was defiantly the others heat mucking up his hormones.

But sometimes...he can't help but think that maybe the feeling he got when he first saw Youngjae was something totally different than what he used to think, something way more complicated.

But he can't think of that at the moment. He needed to focus on caring for his...friend. Especially now, as he stared down at the shivering omega who had just copped a stinging blow of wind to his wet body. The slight pained expression on his face making Jaebum go into full protective alpha mode. His arms fastened around the fragile body, pulling the omega closer, trying to shield him from mother nature. Youngjaes response to this was by burying his nose closer to Jaebums neck and inhaling his scent deeply. Body instantly going lax once again like jelly.

This was all his fault. As much as he did hate the knot head alphas that had harassed Youngjae, he hated himself even more. He promised he wouldn't leave Youngjae.

That promise broke within an hour. That's how careless Jaebum had been.

He should have stayed.

As silly as it sounded he should have stayed with Youngjae and let Jinyoung or someone else go get the food. The world than live in wasn't kind. He was naive to think it was going to spare him and Youngjae a few minutes of mercy so they could have a good outing.

Jaebum just gets so frustrated.

Omegas weren't any different to Alphas, except for the fact they have the ability to produce pups and alphas couldn't. They were just as smart, just as strong and just as capable as any other of dynamics. He didn't understand how people couldn't see that.

A dream he has one day is to open up a huge centre for struggling omegas. They'll get a bed to sleep in, good food to eat, education and most importantly, they will get security until everyone starts acknowledging that they are equals.

He didn't know where to start on it though.

"We're here." Jaebum jolted when he felt Jacksons hand give him a slight pat on the shoulder, extracting him from his thoughts.

His sharp eyes glanced down at the limp omega in his arms. His skin was a sickish pale colour and had goosebumps littered all over. It seemed the Jacket Jaebum wrapped around him earlier didn't help at all. This made Jaebum frown. Bad Alpha.

"We need to get him warmed up." The ravenette mumbled, pressing his forehead against the youngers.

Jackson looked at the two and offered a sympathetic smile. "Jinyoung is already on it, said he was going to run a bath, he may have already done it already, you know how quick he is." Jackson took a few steps forward,

"We should probably wake Youngjae up now." He extended his right hand, ready to shake the boy gently but was stopped when Jaebum suddenly swatted it away, leaving a red mark from how hard he slapped it.

"Don't touch him." Jaebum sneered, taking a step back and glaring at his opposition.

Jacksons eyebrows rose in shock and he slowly pulled himself back. It took a few seconds to process what happened and when he did his hands rose up defensively. "Look, I'm just trying to help." He stated calmly unsure of where Jaebum sudden attitude has come from.

"He doesn't need your help, he's got me." Jaebum snapped, teeth beginning to bear threateningly.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jackson clicked his tongue in irritation, fed up with Jaebum. His chest puffed out and he pushed his shoulders back, a trait any Alpha did to make themselves look bigger, to show they aren't afraid to fight if necessary. This usually happened when they either felt like someone was either trying to threaten, challenge or disrespect them. And right now Jacksons Alpha was feeling extremely disrespected.

The annoyance dressed in Jacksons words seemed to sober Jaebum up from whatever state was in. His features visibly relaxed and so did the protective hold on Youngjaes small body. _Crap. It's happened again_. Whenever it came to protecting Youngjae, it was like he was a puppet that had no control over his actions. "I-...um- that came out wrong." Jaebum laughed awkwardly, the ravenette trying to filter out an excuse for his behaviour.

"I just mean that this was my fault, so I should be the one fixing it." Jaebum liked to think that was a good enough excuse. And it seemed he was right. When he looked back at Jackson the Alpha was no longer in his dominant stance, instead he was staring back, a look of concern dwelling in his eyes.

Jacksons mouth gaped a little, ready to say something but before he could a soft groan interrupted him. The two alphas glanced down to the source of the noise, both cooing as the omega in Jaebums arms began to squirm, his lids slowly opening to reveal puffy, tired eyes.

And as if nothing had just happened, Jaebum whispered a casual, 'Hey Jae.' while smiling down fondly at the blonde.

"Hello..." The boy mumbled back, words slightly slurred, still trying to wake up. The omega felt a lot better after his half an hour nap. Body still cold, freezing to be exact, but also oddly relaxed, it was like he had been drugged and was hallucinating laying on a cloud. His limbs were slack and his nose remained close to Jaebums neck, nostrils flaring as he inhaled the safe scent rolling off the other.

"It's chilly..." Youngjae murmured, trying to nuzzle further into Jaebum to steal some of his warmth.

"I know, but don't worry, Jinyoungs running a warm bath for you. Sound good?" Jaebum asked, lip quirking slightly when he felt the boy nod his head.

"Good. Let's go then."

The three entered the quiet house, which may have seemed odd to Jaebum as usually the place was so loud that you could never hear yourself think, but he knew why everyone was so down. They were all still upset with the events that had unfolded earlier. Jaebum had to shrug the thought off before he reluctantly placed Youngjae down. As much as he wanted to carry the omega some more he didn't think the other would appreciate the smothering.

As the three walked to the bathroom they passed Yugyeom's room. Jaebum glanced inside for a moment seeing the beta on the ground with a video game controller, completely immersed in his TV. Jackson then decided to split from the duo and join the beta, wanting to see whats so good about the game.

A soft smile tugged at the Jaebums lips before he looked away and continued into the bathroom, not surprised to see Jinyoung already inside before them, kneeling next to the tub that was filling slowly.

"Nearly ready." He said, cascading his hand through the water, checking the temperature wasn't too hot for his friend.

"You're such a mum."

"Stop calling me that, where the hec did it eve come from."

"You literally called Mark your precious baby yesterday and he's older than you." Jinyoungs lips pursed in a pout, his head nodding softly because he knew Jaebum had a fair point.

Slowly Jinyoung removed his hand from the water, his dripping fingers clutched the knob and twisted it, stopping the water abruptly. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Youngjae who looked still looked a little dazed. He Hoped the omega wasn't catching a cold because of this.

"You can hop in now Youngjae; it should be all good." The omega nodded before slowly moving towards the tub, taking a step at a time with shaky legs, making him look like a newborn deer on ice. Jinyoung couldn't help but think it was kinda cute.

"Jaebum, let's leave him to it-" He looked up at Jaebum with a satisfied smile, but slowly downturned into a frown when he realised that the others attention was not on him. He followed the others train of sight, confused, when it landed back on Youngjae. The blonde had his back to the two, looking into the warm tub with eagerness.

Jaebum had carried Youngjae all the way home, so this was the first time getting a good look at the others body. God he wished he didn't. Goosebumps rose on his skin, slight arousal beginning to peek as his heated eyes focused on the younger. The wet clothes were glued to his body, outlining each of his beautiful curves. It was making Jaebums restraint thin, only a matter of time until something else happened and the rest broke-

Then Youngjae bent over. He placed his hand in the water coping what Jinyoung was doing earlier, innocently wanting to test the water out himself.

Jaebums mind on the other hand went to a place that was far from innocent.

_Mate!_

Jaebum could feel his mouth salivate. His eyes darkened, breathing heavy as his pupils dilated with lust. He licked his lips before taking a step forward, ready to pounce. He needed to grab the boy. Needed to have him underneath. Needed to knot, breed, mate. Mate. Mate. Mate.

Just as he was about to grab a hold of Youngjaes hips, push him down and fuck him like there was no tomorrow, he suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his ear. He then realised it was being pinched and he was being dragged out the room by none other than Jinyoung, the alpha mum himself.

"Ow, ow, ow" Jaebum hissed in pain, hands trying to reach up and push Jinyoungs wrist to loosen the hold, only to have it released when they arrived in the middle of the lounge room. They were now four rooms away from Youngjae, who was naively in the bath, splashing the warm water around, having no clue what was would of happen to him if Jinyoung didn't pull Jaebum out when he did.

"Are you gonna explain to me what the hec just happened?" Jinyoungs voice was firm. His arms were crossed and his foot was tapping away impatiently on the hard wooden floor.

Jaebum looked down and shrugged, foolishly muttering a soft, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Immediately Jinyoung wanting to bitch slap his ass. "Jaebum!" He growled. "Don't think for a minute that just because I can't smell like you and Jackson that I don't know what you were thinking of doing to Youngjae."

Jaebums fist clenched, eyebrows furrowing. He knows Jinyoung is right, but fuck! He didn't know himself. What was happening to him? Something was off. No. Somethings been off for a while. The fatigue, the sick feeling he gets whenever he's away from the omega, the overprotecting, the insane lust attacks.

Youngjae could do something that was only slightly attractive to other alphas but it would make Jaebum want to pounce and knot as soon as he could. Of course he has had to restrain himself though. But each day his control was getting harder and harder to bottle down. The alpha inside won't stop screaming, demanding him to mate Youngjae. It's was wrecking the him.

"Jinyoung...I don't know what's happening to me. Somethings really wrong."

The scared looked that flashed on Jaebums features made Jinyoungs previous rage melt away into thin air. He took a step forward towards his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently guiding the other down onto the edge of the couch. Jinyoung had noticed something had been up with the older but couldn't put his finger on the source of the problem, until now anyway.

"Sit down and let's talk. You're gonna explain what's been going on with you. Everything, okay. Even if you think its little I want to know about it. Then I'll try to give you some sort of conclusion. Okay?"

Jaebum sighed before nodding.

"Okay..."

  
  


XXX

  
  


The word 'shocked' didn't nearly begin to cover the way Jinyoung felt after soaking all the information in.

He wasn't shocked because he was dumbfounded and couldn't think of any answers to solve Jaebums problem, he was very smart after all...it was because he could.

Literally. There was only one possible thing that Jinyoung could think of that could explain what was happening with Jaebum.

Though until now he had only believed it to be a myth. A fairy-tale. A story parents would tell their kids at night before they went to sleep so the world didn't look as cruel to them as it seemed.

But from the information he had been told and with the knowledge he already had, he really thinks it's possible. Rare, but possible.

They will defiantly need to do some tests, get Jackson and Yugyeom to help but it shouldn't be too hard to confirm.

Jinyoung placed a hand on Jaebums knee comfortingly and looked into his eyes with sincerity, which kinda made Jaebum feel nervous.

"You and Youngjae...I-I think you're True Mates."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it XP
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions or little cute domestic things that you might wanna see please tell me and I’ll do my best to add them in XP


	7. 1% of Hope

"Kris, have you heard anything from Youngjae? I'm worried. He's never been off work for so long." Bambam questioned, a mask of worry covering his features.

Whenever Youngjae needed time off he always told Bambam the reason why. Always. So, it didn't sit right knowing that Youngjae had been away for nearly over a week now and had still made no attempt in trying to contact him.

The Alpha in front sighed impatiently as he tried to think of numerous excuses to get the Thai off his back.

"I don't know what to tell you." Kris stated calmly. "Youngjae called me, told me he wouldn't be in for a week, and now he's still not in. If this continues and he still doesn't call to inform us of the reason, then we'll have to look at letting him go."

If this was a cartoon Bambam's jaw would have dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"You're kidding me?! You can't let Youngjae go! He's the only reason the company is as big as it is now! Without him it will fall, and no doubt profit will be lost." He snapped, almost immediately regretting it when Kris' calm façade soured away into an angry frown.

God, he forgot how much of a traditionalist the alpha was.

"Did you just talk back to me, beta?" There was some extra bite to the last word that had Bambam wanting to cower. He lowered his gaze respectfully and slowly shook his head.

"S-sorry. I'm just worried. This isn't normal for him and I'm not the only one who thinks so too. All the staff respect the alpha and we all would hate not being able to work for him anymore. We've decided that if he isn't in by next week we're gonna file a missing person's report and get the police involved."

Kris rubbed his temple, nodding along to Bambam's explanation. "I understand...and I will help you with the missing person's report."

This made the beta light up with relief. "Thank you so much sir." The Thai grinned wholeheartedly. He didn't think Kris would be onboard, but he's certainly not complaining. His back bent as he bowed, retreating out of the office with a skip in his step, unknowing of the panicking Kris he left behind.

When the alpha was sure no one could hear him, he let out a hardy growl, grabbing the closest thing to him, which happened to be his water glass, and ditching it at the wall. Shattered pieces of glass falling and scattering into the freshly vacuumed carpet.

"FUCK!" Why couldn't things be easy for him?! Get rid of the stupid omega, replace his spot and be done with everything. But noooo, his 'friends' just have to get in the way of that plan and make everything more complicated. Even threatening to get the police involved. Shit, what was he going to do? No doubt the authorities will eventually find Youngjae and his customers and staff will have a fit. Not because he fired the omega when he did, but because he didn't fire him sooner. Business will go down south – There won't even be a business if the news gets out that an omega has been running the company.

He said he would, but he never did end up telling anyone of Youngjae's secondary gender. As soon as he found the information he knew it could ruin him. So, kicking the omega out the way he did was the best decision he had ever made business wise, no regrets at all.

Scratch that. He did have one regret.

When the other left he was still so, so, angry. With nothing but fury in his blood he made a stupid impulse decision and rang the landlord of Youngjae's apartment, making up some colourful lies to get the younger kicked out onto the street in spite. But now he doesn't know the location of the omegas whereabouts and that may be his downfall.

The Alpha was eerily quiet for a minute as he thought. Picking and swiping through ideas, needing quickly to find something to tie all the loose ends.  
And then it hit him like how a tidal wave would hit a building. Sudden and ending. It brought a wicked grin to his lips.

If Youngjae isn't found, then there isn't a problem.

Xxx

"You and Youngjae...I-I think you're True Mates."

The room was submerged in silence as Jinyoung waited patiently for the new information to settle with Jaebum. "You're fucking with me." Jaebum choked out in disbelief. No way was it possible. Him and Youngjae? True mates? As if something as wonderful as that could happen to him.

Jinyoung raised his arms defensively, a little peeved his friend would think he would lie about such a thing. "Well what else could it be, huh? He's the only omega ever that has had any type of effect on you. When you're apart you feel unwell. That's because you're connected deeper than you think. That's a symptom of true mates-"

"Orrrr I could have just caught a cold and it has nothing to do with anything." Jaebum retorted.

Jinyoung did expect the other to be unconvinced. After all True Mates were nothing more than stories, there was no real proof that they did exist. Well, not until now he believes.

"What about your absurd overprotectiveness over him?"

Jaebum rolled his eyes. "I'm not the only one who wants to protect him, he's an omega in need and a vulnerable one at that. Everyone here wants him saf-"

"YOU growled at Jackson." Jinyoung cut in quickly, "Yeah he told me. Jesus Jaebum, your best friend and you growled at him. Twice! You can't tell me that's not strange!"

Okay. Jaebum couldn't really come up with a good comeback for that one. Jackson's someone he trusts most in this world. He knows Jackson would never do anything to harm anyone else or do anything with the intent of making someone unhappy.

"Okay...yes, that's a little strange, but True Mates Jinyoung? I-it's just hard to believe." Jaebum sighed, leaning back into the couch in defeat. He closed his eyes, gently taking a breath in. Trying to calm his muddled thoughts. Soon enough a warm weight pressed on his broad shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"I understand Jaebum. It's hard to wrap your head around. But I'm so sure of it. For now, just act how you usually would with Youngjae, we won't mention this to him until we know for certain. I'll however talk to Jackson and Mark about it. Get them to help me preform some simple tests. That okay?"

Jaebum hesitated for a moment before whispering a soft 'okay.'

Because even though 99% of him had doubts, there was still that lingering 1% that had hope.

Xxx

"Yugyeom! I'm kicking your ass in this game, I thought you said you were good?" Jackson teased, eyes staying on the bright screen and body following the sudden movements of his game controller.

The beta rolled his eyes. "Hyuuunnng" he whined, a pout pursing on his lips. "Why are you so meeeean?" he playfully nudged the others shoulder, making Jackson drop the controls, killing his character instantly. The words 'game over' in big red font was now on the screen. The alpha eyes widened, and he looked over to Yugyeom in dramatic shock.  
"Why you litt-" Just as he was about to lunge forward and pull the beta into a headlock, the sound of soft pattering feet coming to a halt caught his attention.

He glanced over to the shadow present at the doorway, surprised to see their young omega standing there. Nothing but a white towel was wrapped around his thin figure. His usual bright blond locks were now dark with water that cascaded down his pale neck.

Yugyeom followed Jacksons gaze, shocked when he saw the lost looking boy. He hurriedly stood up, bumping Jackson again as he rushed towards the omega.

"Youngjae. Are you okay? Where are your clothes?" He asked as he gently grabbed the boys elbow, guiding him further into the room and sitting him down on the bed.

"Yeah I-I'm fine. I don't know where my clothes are, so I went looking for Jaebum to ask if I could borrow his...but I can't find him." He mumbled, looking a little dejected.

Yugyeom sighed. They really needed to go to the shops and get Youngjae a new wardrobe. He's been borrowing Jaebums clothes all week.  
The beta walked over to his cupboard pulling out some boxers (that had never been used), a pair of black tracksuit pants and a large plain white t-shirt. He handed them over to the other with a soft smile.

"Put these on and then join us. We're playing games."

Youngjae nodded. "Okay..." His fingers unlatched the white towel that had been currently wrapped around his waist and let it drop to the floor. One by one he began putting is new clothing on, unowning of the blushing faces behind him.

The two peeping toms looked away bashfully. They weren't thinking the omega was going to get dressed here.

Jackson cleared his throat. "Umm, Jae?"

The omega looked up at them, halfway done with pulling his pants up. He innocently tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, Hyung?"

Fuck. Too cute. Jacksons brain was going to go haywire if Youngjae kept being so adorable. "You know what? Never mind. When you're done come sit in my lap. I'll help you dry your hair while the idiot next to me tries to beat my high score.

Youngjae smiled softly in acknowledgement. He pulled the strings of his tracksuit pants tight, double knotting it, so they wouldn't fall. The article of clothing was so big on him, it hung on his hipbones and sunk at his ankles. It made him look tiny.

Once finished he shuffled over to the two, gracefully falling into Jackson lap with a shy giggle.

"Silly Jae..." The elder of the three mumbled, fingers slowly carding through Youngjae's knotty wet mane in a failing attempt to untangle it. "You'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair properly you know." He grabbed the towel and placed it on the youngers head, gently rubbing it.

This made Youngjae frown only humming in response. He wasn't silly. He was just tired.

After all that had happened today, drying his hair was the last thing on his mind.

"Hyung?..." The word was murmured so softly, it brought caution to the two-other boys in the room. Yugyeom paused his game immediately and Jackson dropped the towel, both waiting for him to continue.

"Do you think...I don't know...that maybe one day I won't have to be so scared of going outside anymore? That I'll be just as entitled to things as any alpha or beta are?"

Jackson smiled lovingly while Yugyeom looked at the two with fond eyes.

"Definitely Youngjae. Defiantly."

"How can you sound so sure?"

"Because, Jaebum."

Jackson dropped his chin gently onto Youngjae's shoulder, urging the other to look at him while he continued.

"I'm probably being a little biased because he's my best friend and all, but I am so convinced that he will be the one to make the big change in this alpha runned world. He's always talking about wanting to make a big centre for omegas. To help them while also fighting for their rights." The look on Jacksons face was one of complete admiration as he reminisced about his friend. "Now, don't tell him this 'cause he will kill me. But I've read through a journal of his. It had drawings and labels of what the omega centre he imagined would look like. Honestly, I've never had more respect for Bum Bum than I did that day. It blew me away with how much thought he put into it."

Wow. Youngjae never knew Jaebum cared that much. He knew the other hated the horrible treatment towards omegas, but taking it as far as building a centre to keep them safe, wanting to go out of his way to fight for their rights. It was unbelievable. He didn't have to do it. He was an alpha. A wealthy one at that. He owned his own business and it was incredibly known worldwide. He could ignore the mess at the bottom of his podium and live the high life.

He knows that and still chooses to fight for what's right.

It made Youngjae's heart flutter.

"-I'm glad you think so highly of me Jack, but if you read my journal again I will end you."

Everyone startled at the new voice, Jackson even going as far as letting out a little squeal.

"Ha ha, speak of the devil." Jackson said trying to regain his calm composure. Watching as the new alpha walked into the room, only stopping when he reached Youngjae's side.

Jaebum had a small frown on his face as he looked down at the two coddled together tightly. He quickly cleared his throat.

"If you stay with these two too long they're gonna corrupt you with their filthy ways. To prevent that I would highly recommend hanging with me instead."  
His cheeks felt a little warm as he offered out a hand.

"M-maybe to watch a movie in my room? O-or If you're tired we could just sleep too...um..." Smooth Jaebum. Smooth.

Don't judge him. He was trying real hard here to be cool and charming, though he probably looked like a flustered dork.

He knew Youngjae had a rough day, so he was trying to come up with excuses for the omega to join him in bed. Not for any dirty reasons, complete opposite in-fact. He wanted to cheer the other up, make sure his day doesn't end like how it started, and hey, if he wanted to cuddle for comforting reasons then who was he to say no.

"I-if that's all good with you of course."

Youngjae's face went as red as a tomato at the offer, and he looked absolutely dumbfounded. This didn't seem like a good sign to Jaebum and it made his palms start to sweat.

The silence was torturing, but before he could break it Youngjae beat him to it, saying something neither of them expected.

"O-okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang! New Chapter! and look, Bambam made an appearance. \\*^*/ I need to look over this to edit it a bit as it isn't the best but meh, gimmie a break. I havent wrote any more fanfics since my computer broke and that was like a year ago. But thanks for those who read this, hope you somehow enjoy it, hopefully future ones will be better and longer!!!!!


End file.
